Deckard Shaw
|hobby = Beating up people (formerly) Fighting against Dominic Toretto and Luke Hobbs (formerly) |goals = To defeat and kill his two primary enemies Dominic Toretto and Luke Hobbs (formerly; failed) To kill all members of Toretto's crew to avenge his comatose brother (formerly; failed) To help rescue Toretto's son after faking his death and ally with them (succeeded) To defeat Brixton Lore (succeeded) |family = Magdalene Shaw (mother) Unnamed father (deceased) Owen Shaw (younger brother) Hattie Shaw (younger sister) Unnamed ex-wife |friends = |enemies = |type of anti-hero = Tragic Criminal Redeemed Villain |size = 300 }} Deckard Shaw is the main antagonist of the 2015 global action blockbuster hit, Furious 7, the seventh film in The Fast and the Furious franchise and the key yet background antagonist in both The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift and Fast & Furious 6, and the anti hero turned tritagonist in The Fate of the Furious, the eighth film in the franchise, and one of the two main protagonists (the other being Luke Hobbs) of Hobbs and Shaw. He is the older brother of Owen Shaw and Hattie Shaw. He is portrayed by Jason Statham, who also plays Frank Martin in the Transporter trilogy, Chev Chelios in the Crank series, Lee Christmas in The Expendables series, an unnamed airport man in Collateral, Frankenstein/Jensen Ames in the Death Race ''series, and Jonas Taylor in ''The Meg. Biography Early Life Deckard Shaw was born at October 19, 1973 in London, England. As the eldest brother of Owen and Hattie Shaw, Deckard grew up with them together and was close to both of his siblings. When his younger brother started fights with the toughest kids or stole from the corner shop, it was Deckard who finished the fight and took the blame for the thefts, enduring their father's belt as a result. He taught Owen that a man must have a code to live by. He also created a lot of simulated gifts and heists as a child with his sister Hattie, naming them after pop culture references, prompting Hattie to admire and look up to Deckard. Military Career In 1993, at the age of 20, Deckard enlisted in the British Armed Forces. By 1995, he had obtained the rank of 2nd LT, and was promoted to LT by the next year. In 1999, he was promoted to Captain. Around this time, Deckard became an agent for clandestine operations. During his career in the military, Deckard developed a reputation of being a type of asset Hobbs claimed no government would ever admit to employing but they decided he was needed for the time being. In 2000, he made Major in the Special Air Service, a position he spent the next eight years in until 2008. On June 19, 2007, he was made a recipient of the prestigious Victoria Cross Award due to risking his life during a mission on behalf of his countrymen; however, Deckard chose to forfeit the award. Deckard began to earn a reputation, and an official story was created; stating that Deckard was an unstable military asset that no government would admit to hiring and that he was a necessary evil at the time. When he was no longer needed, his superiors sent a squad of men after him in order to kill him. However, his abilities were underestimated and Shaw escaped and fell off the grid. Like his younger brother Owen, he eventually became a mercenary for hire. However, the real story is Deckard had repeatedly made decisions that saved the lives of civilians and his team and he was a hero in every sense of the word. However, Eteon used their influence to spread false information that Shaw betrayed his unit. Failed Manipulation At some point, Deckard was approached by a female cyber terrorist known as Cipher who tried to offer him to do a job to build the Nightshade device, but he was able to resist her attempt and leading her to seek his younger brother Owen to do the job instead. ''Fast & Furious 6'' Assassination of Han Seoul-Oh Deckard's appearance at the end of Fast & Furious 6 is a cameo, foreshadowing events that would occur in Furious 7. Rehashing events that occurred in The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift, the end of the film reveals that the driver of the Mercedes which ran Han Seoul-Oh's Mazda RX-7 VeilSide Fortune off the road in Tokyo was Deckard. After Deckard steps out of his Mercedes, he throws the cross necklace that belonged to Dominic Toretto and Letty Ortiz beside Han's badly damaged RX-7, ignoring Sean Boswell and Neela who was watching him. The RX-7's leading fuel then ignites via the car's engine fire. As the car burns, Deckard called Dominic and warned him, "You don't know me. You're about to" as Han's car was destroyed in the explosion caused by the fire. Furious 7 Following the events in London that resulted in Owen Shaw's hospitalization, Deckard caught wind of what happened to his brother. Heading for the Royal Defence Medical Centre where his brother was being treated, he attacked the armed personnel that were guarding the youngest Shaw. In Owen's hospital room, Deckard reflected on their childhood and realized that they couldn't outrun the past. He decided to take revenge in his brother's stead and even threatened to harm hospital staff if they did not look after his brother. Leaving the hospital, Deckard heads for the DSS Los Angeles office. At the office, Deckard observes the conversation between Luke Hobbs and Elena Neves. When Hobbs leaves his office, Shaw proceeds to hack Hobbs' computer and extracts information on the team responsible for harming his brother. When Hobbs returns, Deckard and the DSS exchange blows when Shaw attempts to escape. Though he manages to hold his own, Shaw uses the appearance of Elena, attempting to act as Hobbs's back up, to detonate a bomb. He finds cover while Hobbs is forced from the building with Elena by the explosion. When the information was extracted from Hobbs's computer, Shaw headed for Tokyo. He then delivered a bomb to Dominic from Tokyo, disguised as a package from Han. The moment he calls Dominic triggers the bomb as he ran Han's RX-7 with the Mercedes, barely leaving Dominic, his sister and Brian O'Conner time to escape before it detonates and destroys the Toretto House. Deckard heads for Los Angeles and observes Han's funeral. Dominic takes notice of him and pursues him in his Plymouth Road Runner. Facing each other down in a game of chicken, they crash their cars into each other. They finally meet face to face and exchange words before Deckard pulls a gun on Dominic. Dominic is saved by the intervention of Frank Petty, whose men chase Shaw off, allowing him to escape. Deckard again tries to kill Dominic and his crew at the Caucasus Mountains during the rescue of a hacker named Ramsey. Though he is forced to break pursuit, Shaw observes the rest of the crew's rescue attempt until the arrival of Mose Jakande. Following Dominic's escape down a cliff in the modified Dodge Charger, Shaw approached Jakande and the two formed an alliance. Shaw attempts to kill Dominic and Brian in Abu Dhabi, however, he fails when the two are able to escape by jumping the towers in the Lykan HyperSport. Dominic, Brian and Petty locate Deckard at a remote factory using God's Eye, Ramsey's hacking device which can locate any individual on the globe. However, Deckard reveals that he has allied himself with the terrorist, Jakande, in a surprise attack. In the ensuing battle, many of Petty's men are killed and Jakande manages to retrieve God's Eye. Dominic and Brian and an injured Petty escape. Deckard and Jakande later follow the crew back to Los Angeles. Shaw goes after Dom and chases him to the roof of a parking garage. As they play another game of chicken, Shaw's vehicle is crushed by Dom's charger as he lifts up the front part of it. After that, the two engage in an epic one-on-one brawl on all over the roof of the parking garage. During the fight, Shaw manages to gain upper hand until Dom starts throwing around, until Shaw hits him with one of his metal sticks which they fought with at the start of the fight. When Jakande sees the two fighting on the parking garage from his helicopter, he believes that Shaw is no longer useful to him and destroys a part of the parking garage, which causes the roof to fracture. Dom, standing on the stable end of the roof, stomps on the roof, which causes the part Shaw was standing on to collapse beneath his feet. Shaw is injured by the collapsing level of a parking garage and survives the rest of the building's collapse. He is later taken into custody in a secret prison by Hobbs, who promised to "wait for him" on the other side of the prison if he ever escaped. ''The Fate of the Furious'' He reappears in the eighth movie from the franchise, still imprisoned. After Hobbs is betrayed by Dom and imprisoned for the theft of an EMP device in Berlin, he is brought to the very same prison Shaw is incarcerated in and is delivered to a cell. Annoyed, Hobbs realizes that Shaw is imprisoned in the cell next to his own and Shaw continuously mocks Hobbs, further fueling the rivalry between the two. After a breakout for Hobbs is instigated by the government agent Frank Petty, Shaw seizes the opportunity to open his own cell as well, freeing all inmates of the prison and causing a riot. During the chaos, Shaw attempts to escape but is pursued by Hobbs. Eventually, Hobbs catches up to Shaw but before the two can fight, they are stopped by Eric Reisner and a group of SWAT members who reveal that the entire riot was orchestrated by Petty. To the surprise of Hobbs and the rest of the team, Petty later reveals that they are supposed to team up with Shaw in order to find the cyber-terrorist Cipher. Both Hobbs and Shaw are appalled by the thought of working together and the rest of the team also voice their hate for Shaw. Deckard himself makes clear that while he might be forced to work with Hobbs and the rest, he will never be part of their team. He also reveals that he hates Cipher because she was the one to corrupt his brother Owen and then left him for dead. Petty stops the argument between Hobbs and Shaw and orders them to work together. While the team is still coming together and trying to work out a way of finding Dom, they are being attacked when Cipher and her crew ironically attack the very building. After the government agents and the team have been desoriented by concussion grenades, Cipher recognizes Deckard and mocks Dom for already having been replaced. She also mocks Deckard, claiming that he made the wrong choice when she offered him to work for her. She adds that Owen seems to be the smarter one of the two Shaw brothers. After Cipher and Dom have fled, Deckard tracks them down to New York City. There, they once more prepare to take down Cipher and find Dom. As they are passing time, Hobbs reads Shaw's military rap sheet and learns that Shaw was a hero during his time in the military. Hobbs offers to help Shaw with some repairs directly after, implying that he is beginning to think of Shaw more than just an enemy. However, they are not even close to becoming friends and although the two insult each other again, they laugh it off afterwards. When they find out that Dom has trapped and is attacking the Russian Minister of Defense, the team sets out to stop him. The entire team confronts Dom after he obtained the Minister's suitcase. They pursue Dom in a car chase through Manhattan, attaching steel wire to his car to take him down. However, Dom manages to free himself from all the wires, causing all of their cars to crash. He attempts to escape on foot, but is pursued by Shaw. Eventually, Dom turns around, draws a gun on Shaw and shoots him in the chest twice, seemingly killing him. However, during the finale, it is revealed that Dom had previously made a deal with a New York crime lady who is revealed to be Shaw's mother. The two managed to fake Shaw's death and Magdalene reveals that they have to take down Cipher. She also tells Deckard that he has to take his little brother along. Together with Owen, Deckard boards Cipher's untraceable plane in mid-air by jet-pack suits. While Cipher is dealing with problems on the ground, the Shaw brothers storm the plane, revealing themselves to Cipher who is shown to be stunned for the first time. She sends her security teams to the brothers' position, but Deckard and Owen manage to kill them. Owen heads to the cockpit to hold the pilot at gunpoint while Deckard frees Dom's son from Cipher, destroying any influence she has on Dom after reporting this to the latter. Deckard take the infant boy and put headphones with soothing music on his head in order to prevent him from noticing the chaos and death all around him. Deckard eventually confronts Cipher. Cipher notes that Deckard is out of bullets, but Shaw replies that he does not need bullets to eliminate her. He vows to kill her for what she did, but Cipher claims that there is one flaw in his plan, Cipher is the only one with a parachute. With the press of a button, Cipher opens the plane's door and is sucked out immediately. Deckard, however, manages to get hold of both Dom's son and a handle, preventing himself from being sucked out of the plane. The doors are sealed moments later. After the boy is safe and the team is back together, Deckard joins the celebrating family along with both Petty and Resiner in New York City. With their differences set aside, he is soon welcomed to Dom's family in the end, now being fully redeemed. ''Hobbs and Shaw'' Enlisted by the CIA After receiving a call from his superiors, Deckard drove his 2017 McLaren 720S to a nightclub in London to extract information from Lermotov. After defeating all of Lermotov's bodyguards, Deckard used rope to dangle Lermotov out of a window, threatening to drop him if he not divulge the information he needed. After receiving his intelligence, Deckard left Lermotov dangling from the window and exited the nightclub. Deckard then went to visit his mother Magdalene in prison, where he berated her for not successfully escaping, to which she responded that it would be facilitated if he brought her a birthday cake with a nail file hidden inside. She then expressed her wish that Deckard would come visit her one day along with his sister Hattie. Following MI-6's decision to issue a kill order on Hattie, the CIA enlisted Luke Hobbs and Deckard Shaw with locating Hattie and securing a virus called the Snowflake. Deckard refused to work with Hobbs, with the duo insulting the other before Deckard left the building. Deckard proceeded to visit Hattie's apartment, where he noticed the traps Hattie had left behind. After using Hattie's computer, he noticed the presence of Eteon soldiers in the room and proceeded to defeat them. Attack on the CIA London Black Site As Luke Hobbs pulled a gun on Hattie, Deckard Shaw infiltrated the building, holding Hobbs at gunpoint and ordering him to lower his weapon. As the duo argued, the building was attacked by Eteon. Super soldier Brixton Lore subsequently kidnapped Hattie and jumped out the window, running down the building. Hobbs and Shaw decided to work together to liberate Hattie. After defeating the soldiers, Hobbs jumped out the window, with Deckard using an external elevator. Hattie managed to attack Brixton and free herself, and as Brixton prepared to retaliate, Hobbs crashed into Brixton. Hattie then fought and killed the remaining Eteon soldiers along with her brother, although the trio were unable to defeat the super soldier. Brixton and Deckard were shocked to see each other once more, although the three of them escaped Brixton and the other soldiers pursuing them in Deckard's McLaren 720S. Infiltration of Eteon Headquarters Upon successfully escaping Brixton Lore's pursuit, Hattie informed Luke Hobbs and Deckard Shaw that she had injected herself with The Snowflake and therefore only had less than two days left to live. Hobbs revealed that he had footage of someone who might be able to remove the virus, and upon showing the image to Deckard, discovered that the man, Professor Andreiko, was purchasing a newspaper found only in one area. Upon interrogating Andreiko, Hattie discovered that Andreiko had developed The Snowflake as a vaccine to aid humanity before Eteon had reprogrammed it to eliminate humans they had deemed weak, and that they had only two choices: either Hattie had to be killed with her body burnt without recognition, or they would have to use an extracting machine at Eteon's heavily guarded headquarters, with the trio choosing the latter option. Needing to lay low, Deckard Shaw, Luke Hobbs and Hattie Shaw retired to Deckard's place of residence to gather their thoughts. Using his skills to alter their bio-metric facial and fingerprint scans, Deckard ensured that they could travel to Moscow to meet a contact of his, Madam M. During the plane ride, the two argue constantly, until their argument is broken up by Air Marshal Dinkley, who offers his services to the pair. Realizing that Eteon Headquarters was too defensive to mount a full-scale assault, the group formed a plan in which Madam M would deliver Hattie to Brixton Lore at Eteon's front door, thereby ensuring Hattie would be brought to the extracting machine. Deckard Shaw and Luke Hobbs were ejected from a jet flying over the facility, parachuting through one of the funnels. As they infiltrated the compound, Hobbs went through one door, facing an opponent much taller than he was, although he was swiftly able to defeat him. Deckard, however, was forced to fight multiple opponents. Despite winning, he faced difficulty opening the door. After numerous tries, Deckard and Hobbs were able to enter the main facility, only to find their path blocked by Brixton and Eteon's other soldiers, where the duo were rendered unconscious. Deckard and Hobbs were then administered electrical shocks as a form of torture, with Brixton revealing to the pair that that his superior wished for both of them to be recruited and not killed. As she and Andreiko fled the facility with the extracting machine, Hattie noticed that Deckard and Hobbs had been apprehended and were being tortured. Hattie overheard Brixton reveal that Deckard did not betray his team during his days at MI6 and that the story she had heard was fabricated. Horrified that she had cut ties with her favorite sibling over a lie, Hattie infiltrated the room. Noticing Hattie's entrance, Hobbs informed Brixton that he wished to join Eteon and subtlety informed Deckard of Hattie's "Mick Jagger" maneuver, at which point the two men notified Brixton that not only would they not join Eteon, but that they would kill him and his fellow soldiers. Hattie then revealed her presence, holding Brixton at gunpoint, only to discover that Eteon's guns required fingerprint activation. Before Brixton could subdue Hattie, Andreiko stormed into the room using a flamethrower to burn Brixton before incinerating and killing the surrounding soldiers. Deckard and Hobbs escaped from their restraints and, along with Hattie, attempted to escape Eteon's headquarters with the virus extracting machine, only to be pursued by Brixton. As Deckard and Hobbs had placed an explosive timer within the building, the headquarters began to self-destruct, causing tons of rubble to fall on them. As Brixton dueled with Deckard on the back of their truck, Hobbs commanded Hattie to drive the truck while he aided Deckard. Despite the duo not strong enough to defeat Brixton, the ensuing rubble fell on him and the vehicle; while Brixton survived along with Hattie, Deckard and Hobbs, the machine required to extract the virus was damaged during the chaos. Battle of Samoa As the trio got to a safe location, Hattie Shaw implored to Deckard that she should be killed and her body incinerated to prevent The Snowflake's dispersal, much to her brother's vehement protests. As Deckard spoke about family and its importance, Luke Hobbs glanced at a family photo of him and his brother Mateo back home in Samoa, and informed the Shaws that they could go there as his brother Timo was one of the best mechanics he knew, capable of fixing the machine. After being goaded by the Hobbs matriarch, Sefina, the Hobbs family began to aid the Shaws, and the group spent all day creating a kill-box and planting holes and explosives for their upcoming foes. As Sefina had sold the family's firearms, the group armed themselves with traditional Samoan weapons. Meanwhile, Eteon managed to track their flight to Samoa, prompting Brixton Lore and a handful of soldiers to travel there via helicopter. As Brixton Lore and the Eteon soldiers approached the Hobbs residence, Luke Hobbs gave a Samoan war cry along with his brothers, triggering the battle. Since the extraction process took thirty minutes, Hattie Shaw sat out most of the battle, although she was forced to join when she was attacked by Eteon soldiers. While she succeeded in disarming a number of the soldiers, she was soon apprehended by Brixton, who kidnapped her and brought her to his helicopter, forcing Deckard Shaw, Hobbs and his brothers to attach their trucks to the helicopter to prevent it from taking off, causing it to crash. Hattie survived the crash, along with Brixton and one of the soldiers. Brixton ordered the lone soldier to empty his gun into Hattie's heart once she had successfully expelled The Snowflake, and left to subdue Hobbs and Deckard. Hobbs and Deckard fought Brixton, but realized he was able to pinpoint their individual attacks and counter them, and was only able to be hit when they attacked at the same time. Deciding to truly work as a team, the duo announced that they would watch each other's backs and sustain a blow so that the other could attack Brixton, and managed to fight the super soldier, defeating him in combat. With only a few seconds left on the timer, Hattie disabled the soldier, rendering him unconscious, before stealing his gun. Hattie then recovered the vial containing the virus and rejoined Deckard and Hobbs. Due to Brixton's defeat, the anonymous head of Eteon chose to trigger the kill-switch embedded within Brixton's mind. Realizing what had been done, Brixton gravely let out a laugh before being killed, falling backwards off the click and into the rapids below. Moments after, the trio heard the voice of leader of Eteon, speaking through an anonymous voice filter, announcing that they had been impeded by Hobbs and Deckard before and that there fight was not yet over. Liberation of Magdalene Shaw In the aftermath of the Battle of Samoa, in which Hattie and Deckard Shaw rekindle their familial bond, they pay their mother a visit in prison, where Deckard gives his mother a cake. Realizing that there is a nail file hidden within, she asks if her two children would assist in her escape, prompting Hattie to deliver her usual pre-combat line. Characteristics Personality Like Dominic Toretto, Deckard values his family above all other things. Deckard is willing to make alliances with others in his line of work to achieve what he wants. He cared deeply about his brother Owen, and was fiercely protective of him since they were children, to the point that he personally ended fights and endured punishments for him. He was capable of hoping that Owen would outgrow his cavalier, destructive behavior, and even when he was proven wrong about this, he recognized Owen as his brother and maintained a brotherly view of him. Driven by revenge, he attacked Toretto and his crew with the intention of killing them all no matter the cost or collateral damage that was left behind. Like his younger brother Owen, Deckard could be a dirty fighter, as shown in his first fight with Dominic, where he was willing to shoot him, but when he does fight straightly, he doesn't seem to employ such means, as displayed when he fought Hobbs and Dominic, where he used solely his fighting prowess to challenge them without employing any unfair methods, if not discounting the fact that he did use a knife on Hobbs and throw an explosion at Elena to end the fight. He takes pride in harming or killing others. He will not hide his involvement in the death of others if it means making a point and baiting others out into the open. However, he is able to let his grudges go, such as when he begins working with Toretto's crew, and saves Toretto's son and settles his issues with Toretto afterwards, and is even present at their dinner table. Deckard had a quick, dry wit, which put him at odds on several occasions with Luke Hobbs. Abilities When he was a member of the United Kingdom Special Forces, Deckard was known as being a highly capable man, having served as a Lieutenant in the SBS and as a Major in the SAS. Thoroughly trained and highly accomplished in a variety of combat techniques, Deckard's abilities vary from the expert handling of firearms, explosives to hand-to-hand combat. Trained to operate as an assassin for the British Government, Deckard presumably worked under clandestine parameters and carried out jobs as a "secret weapon". When he was deemed expendable by his government, Deckard went into business for himself as a mercenary for hire, similarly to his brother Owen, also an ex-member of British Special Forces. According to a letter from Windsor Castle, Deckard distinguished himself by acts of gallantry and intrepidity at the risk of his own life above and beyond the call of duty while on assignment in Baghdad with the 22nd SAS Regiment's A Squadron Mobility Troop. His bold and decisive actions under fire saved the lives of hostages and several of his teammates. He was nominated for the Victoria Cross, the highest award for valor in the face of the enemy. *'Peak Human Condition': Deckard is a man who remains in strict level of training regimen and healthy dieting. His physical conditioning has proven to be extremely great and at levels where not only could he easily dispatch multiple enemies, but he has even matched the likes of Dominic Toretto and Luke Hobbs in battle. **'Peak Human Strength': Although not his prominent trait, Deckard is still considerably strong. While not on par with Hobbs or Dominic in strength, he is strong enough to still tackle Hobbs through a glass wall and hit with enough force to disorient and launch him through the glass, along with being able to knock around Dominic with his blows when they fought, and could easily overpower lesser enemies to launch them off the air or nonchalantly restrain them with one hand. **'Peak Human Durability': Deckard's great endurance allowed him to fight on par with Hobbs withstanding his strikes with only minor injuries and recover from being slammed in to a table fast enough to then disorient him by hitting him with a strip light. He also displayed similar endurance in his fight with Dominic recovering from being thrown on top of a car in seconds, proceeding to out-brawl Dominic and kick him to the floor. He survived a head-on collision with Dominic in an underground tunnel with a Maserati (with reinforced chassis) which causes the vehicles of both drivers to be damaged. He survives another head-on collision on the rooftop of a parking garage with an Aston Martin and recovered quickly enough to face Dominic in hand-to-hand combat shortly after. He was also unfazed by the collision of his car with Han's. **'Peak Human Speed': Deckard's speed is such, that it makes it very hard for his enemies to keep up with him. While his strength isn't so great, his speed allows him to compete against Dominic and Hobbs in battle, with Dominic being unable to truly defeat him while Hobbs had considerable difficulty outclassing him in hand-to-hand combat eventually. When dealing with multiple opponents he can block strikes and counter them faster than they could react. This is best seen when he dealing with Ukraine guards. According to Brixton Lore's ocular analysis, Deckard can punch at the speed of 19.402 meters per second (43.4 miles per hour/69.85 kilometers per hour), making his punching speed 28.49% faster than Hobbs'. **'Peak Human Reflexes': Deckard possesses tremendous reflexes. He is even able to react to multiple gunshot, as he did when he was about to kill Dominic only to be interrupted by guards. His reflexes made him a match for Hobbs and Dominic's strength, with him being able to block the majority of their blows and strike them multiple times, ultimately stalemating Dominic and only being defeated by Hobbs with great difficulty. His great reflexes allow him to fight with multiple enemies (moreover very skilled) at once. *'Master Martial Artist': Indicated by Special Forces background, Deckard is an extremely lethal fighter and skilled martial artist. Deckard’s weapons training from his SBS and SAS background and skilled with melee weapons while remaining his training making him a formidable opponent. He can effortlessly take on multiple opponents, armed or otherwise and often come out of the fight as the victor. Deckard's skills in battle even allowed him to compete against both Dominic Toretto and even Luke Hobbs, with him having been able to fight Dominic to a standstill and only being defeated with considerable effort from Hobbs. He even displayed superior skill with wrenches in melee combat, forcing Dominic to use his strength to throw him on top of a car. Aside from combat weapons, Deckard can use anything in his surroundings as a weapon to fight. *'Expert Marksman': As a former soldier, Shaw is highly skilled in the use of firearms, including pistols, sub-machine guns, shotguns, rifles, and sniper rifles. He shot Brixton Lore twice in the chest and once in the head, as he was trained to do. *'Explosives Expertise': Deckard is also adept with explosives. He entered the Royal Defence Medical Centre in London and created a sustainable amount of damage with explosives used to take out several police officers and hospital personnel. When fighting Hobbs, he used a military-grade explosive to destroy the upper levels of the DSS Los Angeles headquarters. He was also able to mail a packaged bomb from Tokyo to Los Angeles that destroyed the Toretto house. *'Expert Driver': Deckard is a highly skilled driver and extremely proficient at driving a variety of vehicles. His skills are nearly on par with Dominic and like him, he is skilled in cornering and drifting. He also managed to perfectly time crashing his car into Han's to cause his death. In the Caucasus Mountains in Azerbaijan, he pursued and attacked Dominic with a Fast Attack Vehicle and attempted to push his car off a cliff by ramming him repeatedly until Roman arrived and knocked Deckard's vehicle down a hill. *'Bilingualism': Shaw speaks English and Russian. Quotes Gallery Fast-and-furious-7-jason-statham-dwayne-johnson.jpg|Deckard fought Hobbs. Furious-7-Deckard-Shaw-fast-and-furious-38307359-1500-1000.jpg|Deckard in his own car and confronts with Toretto for the first time. Furious7-stath.jpg|Deckard tried to shoot Petty's men. 687883034 4027340871001 fast-7-super-bowl.jpg|Deckard after he arrived to Abu Dhabi. Shaw vs guardians of Abu Dabhi.jpg|Deckard knocks out two male guards of Abu Dhabi who tried to stop him. Fast-furious-7-Statham-Deckard-Shaw-300x200.jpg|Deckard tried to kill Toretto and Brian. Deckard Shaw.png|Deckard's evil grin, as he was about to fight Toretto. Toretto-vs-shaw-fight.jpg|Deckard fighting Toretto with crowbars. Deckard E.png|Deckard was imprisoned Deckard E2.png Ministry_of_Defence_Personnel_File_-_Deckard_Shaw_(F8).png|Deckard's dossier Shaw's_God's_Eye_Profile.jpg|Deckard's God's Eye Profile DSS file.jpg|Deckard's DSS Profile Trivia *Firstly, when the casting ended, Universal Pictures had published that Statham's role of the main antagonist will be Ian Shaw, but it was officially changed to Deckard Shaw. *Jason Statham's appearance at the end of Fast & Furious 6 makes him the key antagonist, although his appearance is an non-credited cameo. *Deckard being the driver of the Mercedes and responsible for Han's death in Tokyo Drift is a minor retcon. Close inspection in Tokyo Drift sees passersby tending to the driver of the vehicle (although the driver isn't seen), but in Fast & Furious 6 he exits the vehicle and walks away. *Deckard Shaw is the first villain in The Fast and the Furious franchise to have a chance of redemption while other villains from the franchise did not have a chance of redemption (his brother also redeemed but with anti-hero qualities now). See also *Deckard Shaw in Villains Wiki. Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Male Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Nurturer Category:Anti Hero Category:Lethal Category:Vengeful Category:Rivals Category:Tragic Category:Fighter Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Martial Artists Category:Siblings Category:Wrathful Category:Protectors Category:Genius Category:Successful Category:Heroic Gangsters Category:Unwanted Category:Strategists Category:Determinators Category:Rescuers Category:Vigilante Category:Charismatic Category:One-Man Army Category:Heroic Assassins Category:The Hero Category:Bond Protector Category:Heroic Mercenaries Category:Titular Category:Optimists Category:Heroic Jerks Category:False Antagonist Category:Falsely Accused Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Deal Makers Category:Antagonists